Green and Purple De-aged
by Kirityu Ryukaro
Summary: Shinsou and Midoriya are de-aged by accident, and AIzawa is wondering why was it always either Midoriya and Bakugou getting into trouble, or Midoriya and Shinsou. I drew the cover myself.
1. Chapter 1 - De-aged

Aizawa pinched his nose as he sighed, before asking, "So let me get this straight. Shinsou, Midoriya, and you two, were patrolling. A child was lost and Shinsou tried to help him, and the child accidentally used his quirk on him. Midoriya panicked, tried to separate the two, and ended up getting hit by the child's quirk."

Uraraka and Todoroki nodded.

"And you happened to find a smaller Problem Child and a seven or eight year old-ish Shinsou?"

"Well.. we thought it was Shinsou. He was wearing Shinsou's hero outfit that was way too big for him, and his hair is equally purple and fluffy." Uraraka replied.

"And the mother said that the quirk will wear off in a few days, two weeks at most?"

The two students nodded.

Aizawa sighed again.

_Why was it always my problem children? _He thought as Yaoyorozu made clothes for Shinsou, while Aizawa raided Midoriya's dorm room and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants.

_Right. Cause they won't be problem children if they didn't get into trouble._

* * *

Midoriya groggily opened his eyes. He felt sore all over, and he was sure it wasn't from accidentally getting suffocated by the Slime Monster, or Yagi using his quirk to save Bakugou from the villain he caused the hero to drop.

_"I can't simply say you can be a hero without a quirk. It's good to dream, but they have to be realistic."_

Those words still stung.

_"Why don't you pray for a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof?!"_

Ha. Even his best friend thought he was better off dead.

He sat up and curiously examined his surroundings. He was wearing a shirt that said "Shirt" on it, and a black pair od sweatpants. There was a door to his right, and what he assumed to be another bed on his left was partitioned by some sheets.

He heard a faint whimper coming from the partitioned bed, and Midoriya carefully stood up, making his way to the other bed and pulling the curtains aside gently.

He found a small child, with purple hair, fluffed up in all directions, wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts. The child was curled up in a ball, hugging himself as he unconsciously tried to appear as small as possible, as if he was trying to avoid being hit or hiding from something.

Midoriya's heart went out to the boy. He recognised that feeling. He was quirkless. He had gotten bullied a lot, and often did the same in order to minimise the damage done, and curled in on himself, using his own limited body warmth as a source of comfort.

The boy's eyes shot open, and he let out a pitiful whimper, wiping his eyes, before realising that Midoriya was standing by his bed, looking at him.

He tensed up, and scooted into a corner of the bed, as far as he could get without falling off, before looking at Midoriya emotionlessly.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya blurted out, "I'm sorry I heard noises and I got curious and I know I shouldn't have peeked cause the partition is here for a reason and I couldn't help myself ..."

Midoriya kept rambling on and on, not knowing that with every word he said, the child calmed down more.

_He's nicer than the exploding yellow haired guy for sure..._

"But... are you sure you're okay?" Midoriya asked again once he exhausted his endless supply of apologies.

The child looked at him, confused.

_He's asking if I'm okay?_

The kid gave a cautious nod, signing, I'm fine.

It then occured to the child that Midoriya might not know sign language, but that worry faded when Midoriya gave a small smile, "Whew. You're okay."

Midoriya furrowed his brows, "Is your throat okay? Are you... mute?"

The kid shook his head, before hesitantly signing, _I'm not supposed to talk without permission._

Midoriya blinked.

_WHAT?!_

Whoever decided that this kid wasn't allowed to freely speak his mind was horrible. He himself has his horrible word vomit problem, and even though his class loved to make fun of him for it, or Bakugou blowing him up, they never forced him to keep his mouth shut since young.

"Forget about that. If you wanna speak, then speak. It's fine."

The child looked up at Midoriya, shocked, blinking as he tried to process his words.

"I... can speak...?"

"Mhm! Of course you can, um... OH MY GOD I NEVER ASKED YOUR NAME MY NAME IS MIDORIYA IZUKU I'M SORRY I WAS SO RUDE TO NOT INTRODUCE MYSELF FIRST..." Midoriya screeched, internally berating himself for being rude to the child.

His rambling was cut off when he heard the child reply softly, "Hitoshi. Shinsou Hitoshi."

"That's a nice -"

Shinsou visibly tensed up when Midoriya's eyes glazed over and he stopped speaking.

_No no no no no..._

_He used quirk by accident._

_The first person who was ever nice to him in his entire life, and he accidentally brainwashed him._

_Midoriya was going to hate him now_.

Shinsou desperately tried to release his quirk, but was unable to do so in his panic.

"Uh... flicked yourself lightly..." Shinsou bleakly ordered. That was the only other way Shinsou knew how to get others out from under the effects of his quirk.

"Ow..." Midoriya rubbed his head after he completed the action, "A speech activated brainwashing quirk, huh?"

Shinsou just curled in on himself.

_Now he's gonna day I'm creepy and weird and my quirk is for villains and -_

"That's so cool!"

Shinsou snapped his head upwards, looking at Midoriya in complete bewilderment.

"Imagine! You can order villains to release hostages, or stop people from doing silly things, with no collateral damage! I mean.. if you want to be a hero, if you don't wanna then -"

"I... want to be a hero... but ... everyone..." Shinsou choked in his own words, and he teared up. He hastily wiped his tears away, and sniffed, "... everyone says ... I should be a villain..."

Midoriya's heart broke. This poor kid's dream had been shattered at such a young age. He carefully manoeuvred himself so he was sitting beside Shinsou, and rubbed his back gently. Shinsou let him do so, and sniffled because _Midoriya wasn't mad at him for using his villainous quirk on him by accident._

"Don't listen to them. As long as you want to be a hero, you can be one."

Shinsou shook his head. He once believed in those words, right until his got his quirk. "You... don't understand...You ... you have an awesome quirk... right? That's why... you can say... things like that.."

"I'm quirkless. I want to be a hero too, but everyone says I can't be one and mocks me for it. I... met my favourite hero... and even he said that I can't be a hero without a quirk..." Midoriya trailed off, and Shinsou just looked so surprised that he was quirkless. Even he knew how rare it was for someone in their generation to be born quirkless.

"I understand exactly how you feel. I still want to be a hero. I'm not going to give up anytime soon, so don't give up too, okay Shinsou? We can both be heroes."

Shinsou just cried even harder because _someone believed that he could be a hero with that villainous quirk of his._

He didn't know why he did it, but Midoroya pulled Shinsou in for a hug. Shinsou didn't protest, and leaned into the hug. Midoriya didn't care that the younger boy was getting his shirt wet with tears, all he wanted was this kid, who had also suffered from discrimination and hate for his quirk, to finally be happy and free from the restrains that had been forced upon him.

It took a while for Shinsou to stop crying, and Midoriya got up to give the boy some space. The boy clearly looked exhausted if the bags under his eyes said anything, and the crying fit certainly didn't help. Shinsou instead shyly tugged on his shirt, not wanting the first person who was ever nice to him to leave. It was selfish of him, yes, but could you blame the seven year old?

Midoroya certainly didn't. He accepted the silent request, and Shinsou leaned against Midoriya's side, before he ended up falling asleep, clinging to his shirt tightly.

Midoriya was tired as well. He didn't expect Shinsou to take the fact that _he was quirkless_ so well, and the nervousness and worry that he _might be pushed away yet again_ seeped out of him, leaving him exhausted as the strain leaked out of his shoulders, slouching slightly.

He didn't have the heart to disturb the sleeping boy to make jim let go of his shirt, so he carefully laid down on Shinsou's bed, manoeuvring Shinsou carefully so as to not wake the sleeping child. He was sure his brain was clouded by exhaustion as he gently wrapped his arms around Shinsou, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Aizawa had to resist the urge to sigh again.

Bakugou, Uraraka, Asui and Iida had visited the de-aged duo alongside Aizawa. Bakugou would deal with the fourteen yer old Midoriya, and the other three were supposed to deal with the seven year old Shinsou (Shuzenji had confirmed their ages, but the exact date and time they were reduced to were unknown).

Shinsou had been awake. Aizawa knew that Shinsou had insomnia and was never able to sleep properly at night (He admitted it when Aizawa found him in the kitchen at 3 in the morning one too many times). There were reasons why he just fell asleep by his table during lunch, or was sometimes found sleeping on the sofa in the common room for absolutely no reason with a book in his hands or his phone on his lap.

Uraraka, Asui and Iida had tried to talk to Shinsou, but the child had refused to say a single word, using sign language (that only Aizawa understood but he was busy talking to Shuzenji), and flinching every time either of them got near. Bakugou had seen that Midoriya was still sleep, and began questioning Shinsou harshly (and angrily). The poor child looked like wanted to jump out of the window beside him just to escape from Bakugou's swears and yelling.

Bakugou accidentally let out a few explosions, and startled Shinsou so badly that he jumped and fell right off the bed onto the floor. Shuzenji had practically chased them out of the room because Bakugou ended up arguing with Uraraka and they bumped into Midoriya's bed. Shinsou had ended up crawling under his bed to hide, and according to one very exasperated Shuzenji, he refused to come out and she had to wait for a good half an hour until he fell asleep again, _sitting on the floor and un__der the bed, _before she could move him back to the bed.

So when Aizawa was checking on the two children again, alone this time, he had panicked internally when Problem Child wasn't on the bed. He had no idea where Shuzenji was, and he hastily pulled the curtains to Shinsou's partitioned bed aside to check on his other _not so problematic but still problematic_ Problem Child 2.

He didn't know what to expect.

Shinsou sleeping on the ground if he fell off the bed again? _Maybe._

Him hiding under the bed again? _Probably._

He was _not_ expecting to see Midoriya lying on Shinsou's bed, fast asleep, his head lying on one arm as the other was wrapped around the smaller boy. He was not expecting to see Shinsou clinging onto Midoriya's shirt, lying comfortably in the crook of the older boy's arm, sleeping peacefully with tear tracks running down his face. He certainly wasn't expecting both of them to be so at ease, the expressions on their face relaxed, as they slept peacefully and quietly without a cre to the rest of the world.

If Aizawa didn't know better, he would have thought that Shinsou was Midoriya's younger brother.

He quickly snapped a picture of the sleeping duo. Shinsou was cheeky sometimes and maybe he wanted to embarrass him alongside Midoriya when they were both being troublesome.

_Totally__ not because he found it really cute and endearing, _he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Eraser Head

Shinsou groggily opened his eyes.

He had never, ever, once in his life, gotten a proper night's sleep, for as long as he could remember. Insomnia. Nightmares of him ordering people by accident to do something he woulf regret, being rejected and thrown away and pushed away and kicked aside.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the person lying beside him.

_Wait._

Someone was sleeping on the same bed as he was?

Shinsou's eyes snapped open as he strained to look at the person who had their arms wrapped around him.

He had freckles and a mop of green hair. The same person that had comforted him about his quirk, trusted him with the secret that he was quirkless. Stayed with him when Shinsou didn't want him to leave.

What had happened was real. _It wasn't a dream._

He had been accepted by someone. He wasn't a villain. Someone genuinely liked him for who he was and embraced him despite his quirk.

That feeling, of finally being loved and cared about by someone, left a really nice and warm feeling in Shinsou's chest. He closed his eyes, and let the feeling seep through his entire being. He knew he shouldn't be complacent. One day, he was just going go be push away again, left alone again.

And it would hurt all the more.

Life was like that. It was unfair.

But Shinsou couldn't stop himself from relishing in that feeling that _someone cared about him._ He squirmed a bit, making himself more comfortable, and Midoriya groaned, shifting slightly, and hugged Shinsou tighter to his chest.

Yep.

Shinsou was very completely much addicted to the feeling of being cared about. He loved it. Absolutely loved it.

It took some time before Midoriya woke up, and he gently ruffled Shinsou's hair, "Hey, Shinsou. You doing okay over here?"

Shinsou nodded. He was not used to speaking, but he was glad he would be able to speak did he really need it.

"Ah. You two are awake. Good." Shuzenji said.

Midoriya and Shinsou whirled to face the Youthful Heroine, and Shinsou just pressed himself against Midoriya. He knew her. She was the one that wanted him to get out from under the bed.

Midoriya shielded him from her, until he realised who he was talking to.

"Wait! Aren't you Recovery Girl!? The Youthful Heroine!? Don't you work in UA!? Wait we're in UA!?" Midoriya yelped.

"Midoriya! You're awake!" A pink haired girl popped into the infirmary.

Midoriya blinked at her blankly.

"Oh. You don't know who I am. I'm Ashido Mina!" She gave him a victory sign, before she turned to Shuzenji, "Aizawa-sensei said he wanted Midoriya and Shinsou to come to class if they were awake."

Shuzenji nodded. "They're both doing well. Just don't push them too much."

"Great! Come on!" Ashido grinned.

Midoriya hesitant stood up. If he was in UA, then the student should be fine, right? He made a move to carry Shinsou off the bed, but Shinsou whined and insisted that he did it himself. He wasn't that useless. Shinsou did appreciate the pampering though, and did cling to Midoriya's hand though, as they followed Ashido.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm... fine? Who's this... Aizawa-sensei?"

"Ah. He's our homeroom teacher and a pro hero. You might not know him though. Most of our class didn't when we met him."

* * *

They finally reached the classroom, and Ashido threw the door open, "Everyone! Midoriya and Shinsou is here!"

Shinsou squeaked, as everyone started crowding around them. He clung to Midoriya's and Midoriya just ended up panicking as well, screeching, "Please! Stop!"

"That's enough." A voice rang out, and the 1-A students parted, revealing a man with long black hair and a grey scarf.

Midoriya's eyes widened.

"YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHER IS ERASER HEAD!? THAT'S SO COOL!" Midoriya gushed.

Aizawa blinked. He knew who he was? He didn't act like this on the first day of school... so many he was bewildered by his sleeping bad. Or he was just panicking about the quirk apprehension test. He was the first one to identify the Erasure Hero after he had restrained Bakugou, after all.

"You know who he is?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah! He's the Erasure Hero, Eraser Head! His quirk can erase the quirks of those he looks at, and his eyes turn red and his hair floats for no reason when he does. He wears goggles for protection and to prevent others from seeing who's quirk is deactivated. He uses his capture weapon in conjunction with his quirk! He's an underground hero and not very well known, but I've tried to analyse his fights and from what I could see he likes surprise attacks. His quirk is well suited for smaller, quick fights. I think he also suffers from dry eye but I'm not sure if it's because of his quirk or it's genetic. Thought those are the same thing. Would he still have dry eye if he had a different non-eye related quirk?!"

Shinsou forgot his nervousness after Midoriya's word vomit, and everyone just blinked at the green hair boy who was fidgeting on the spot like he was hyped up on coffee.

"And... you know that... how...?" Aizawa hesitantly asked.

"I saw a video of you fighting like... a few years ago. I think it got taken down though." Midoriya shrugged, "WAIT OH MY GOD I'M TALKING TO THE ERASER HEAD!"

Midoriya was screeching his head off and apologising for disrupting the class as everyone sweat dropped. Shinsou was... very amused, to say the least. Usually no one ever got near him, and to see the first person so openly express his emotions around him was nice.

"DEKU!"

Midoriya flinched, and immediately slammed his hands over Shinsou's ears when Bakugou started swearing, "YOU FUCKING CHOSE NOW TO WAKE THE FUCK UP!?"

"Kacchan! There's a kid!"

"I don't give a flying fuck!" His hands let off and explosion, and Midoriya instinctively moved in front of Shinsou to shield him from the blast. He was surprised to see that he wasn't being exploded, and blinked at Bakugou, confused.

"You didn't explode me!? Who are you and what did you do to Kacchan!?"

"YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING EXPLODE YOU NERD?! I'M FUCKING KACCHAN YOU FUCKING DEKU!"

"Whew... " Midoriya heaved a sigh of relief. "Wait... KACCHAN WERE SHINSOU AND I HIT WITH A DE-AGING QUIRK!?"

Aizawa just blinked. How the heck did Midoriya figure it out so quickly?!

"What the heck nerd?! The fuck you talking about!?" Bakugou roared. Shuzenji had instructed them to not tell the duo about getting hit by a quirk, unsure of how that might effect them when they eventually changed back.

"Kacchan, we're the same age, but you're in UA. Everyone knows Shinsou and my name even though we didn't introduce ourselves. Everyone clearly know the both of us even though neither of us know them." Midoriya rambled, "I only remember you exploding my notebook, me meeting All Might, and you getting assaulted by the Slime Monster... I... I know that's near the beginning of our third year in Aldera Junior High. Then I wake up here with Shinsou!"

Everyone else was confused.

Aizawa did know what the child was talking about. He remembered the slime accident, seeing it on the news, where Midoriya had rushed in to save Bakugou, when even the pro heroes at the site weren't doing anything, until Yagi swooped in to save the day.

He remembered Midoriya admitting once that Yagi had told him he couldn't be a hero, and immediately after the slime monster incident, he had sough the boy out, took back his words, and trained Midoriya.

Gods, Midoriya was sent back to the worst time ever.

Being told by his favourite hero that he couldn't be a hero. Yagi wasn't even here now to take the words back. To Midoriya, he had been told he couldn't be a hero. The apology later on didn't exist to him.

"We're not very sure ourselves." Aizawa tried to say, "You two were hit by quirks, but we're not very sure what are the effects of the quirk."

Midoriya sadly nodded, unconsciously reaching down to ruffle Shinsou's hair.

"Alright." He bent down to get on eye level with Shinsou, "That's Bakugou Katsuki. He's really explodey but he's a nice person. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm sure this is the hero course, that means no one is really that bad. Okay?"

Shinsou nodded.

"Why don't you two just take a seat and do whatever while we start lessons. Just don't disrupt the lesson." Aizawa sighed.

Shinsou and Midoriya moved to their seat neither saying a word. Shinsou couldn't see the board from his seat, and ended up pulling his chair to sit beside Midoriya. They didn't have to pay attention to the lesson, but the two boys were curious.

Very curious.

* * *

"We're so lucky he didn't become a villain." Aizawa sighed as he slumped forwards in his seat.

All the teachers turned to him.

"Who?"

"Midoriya. All Might, you're lucky that you made up with Midoriya, otherwise we would have a huge problem if he did end up turning to villainy." Aizawa groaned.

"You sure Midoriya was de-aged, Aizawa?" Yamada asked, "He was asking really sophisticated questions in class."

"Yep. He only remembers events up to the slime monster."

Yagi flinched. That means that this Midoriya did not remember the apology that he had given him.

"But... he's so nice. There's no way he could be a villain." Kayama protested.

"All Might said some stuff to him. I'm just glad he isn't a villain." Aizawa really wanted to bang his head against the table.

"And... why is that?" Snipe asked.

"He recognised me as Eraser Head. He knows how my quirk works, he knows why i wear goggles, he knows my scarf is a weapon, he knows my style of taking down villains. He knows i Have dry eye and he hasn't even met me before."

He was met with silence, then "wow", courtesy of Kayama.

Everyone else was very surprised. Aizawa was an underground hero. Even the police barely knew about him, and here was a student who was barely fourteen and had known about him and even analysed Aizawa fairly accurately. Heck, Aizawa was sure if he prodded further, Midoriya would be spouting all his weaknesses at him as well.

"He also figured out that he and Shinsou had been hit by some sort of de-aging quirk because we all knew them and he was younger than Bakugou, but knew they were the same age."

Yamada whistled, "Damn. The kid knows what he's doing."

"I'm just worried that whatever happened now will affect them when they change back. If they have changed somehow..."

"Stop worrying Shouta. They'll be fine."

"Midoriya, maybe. Shinsou hasn't said a single word to anyone, except to Midoriya. It's like he's scared to talk to everyone. He's a kid. He's seven. Why is he so scared?" Aizawa was very sure he was worried about the child. "Midoriya also barely spoke to anyone besides from Bakugou, and mostly interacted with Shinsou."

"Well... maybe cause they doesn't know the others? Midoriya was in the infirmary with him so maybe they bonded."

"Zashi. Shinsou and Midoriya were literally just stuffed in there yesterday. I saw them sleeping together. They're bonded all right, but it's way too fast for them to be so attached already. It's barely been a day and they practically treat each other like they're the entire world. It's worrying."

Aizawa knew about it. Shinsou's quirk was perceived as villainous. Midoriya only starting using his quirk recently and had been perceived as quirkless most of his life. None of the other teachers knew about it.

Aizawa was very, very invested in this class.

He knew Asui couldn't stand winters, and moved several students so she was sitting to Todoroki's left side whenever it got too cold. He suspected Todoroki's relationship with his father (Midoriya had told him to keep Todoroki away from Enji), and never, ever, mentioned anything good about the fire hero whenever he was around.

He knew Sero often got aches in his arm from using his quirk, and Shoji's extra arms often put a lot of strain on his shoulders, so Aizawa secretly stocked the ointment in the first aid kit in the dorms.

He knew Sato and Yaoyorozu needed food, specifically sugars, to use their quirks, and often gave them candy whenever it seemed like they were wearing down. He knew Bakugou's explosions hurt his body, and left burn cream on the boy's table whenever he needed it.

He knew Ojiro was sometimes driven crazy by the class, and purposely called him out whenever he was getting overwhelmed to "talk to him in private". He knew Hagakure was self conscious about being invisible, and never being seen, so whenever she was talking he made sure to pay extra attention to her, and take note of every single movement her uniform made, or whenever her voice rose or fell.

Uraraka's quirk made her nauseous, and Aizawa always left some medication or sour candy under her table, or in her bag. He knew that Iida was powered by orange juice, not only for his quirk but in general. So the orange juice in the dorms were always stocked, and sometimes Iida found orange juice packet drinks under his table when training was particularly tough.

He knew Tokoyami loved the dark, but could never really enjoy it because of his quirk. There were times he just erased Tokoyami's quirk just so that he could enjoy the dark for a short period of time. He knew Kirishima dyed his hair, and sometimes refilled the boy's hair dye.

Jiro's ears made her a lot more sensitive, so Aizawa made it a point to softly play calming music that only she and Shoji could hear whenever she was nervous. It helped, really. He knew Koda was shy, and prefered his peace and quiet, and often told the class to shut up because he wanted them to, never letting them know Koda was starting to freak out.

He knew that Aoyoma like glittery things and missed his home. He sometimes found french bread with his meals, after Aizawa had told Lunch Rush. He knew that Ashido had a tendency to melt things when she was nervous, and had specifically got her table acid-proof after she melted it down twice. He knew Kaminari needed to recharge sometimes, or he would just go out literally like a light, so sometimes power banks were found under Kaminari's desk, especially if he had short circuited himself in class.

But Shinsou and Midoriya were the most problematic.

He knew Midoriya had the tendency to overwork. A lot. He had gotten better at controlling his quirk by a long shot, and was no longer breaking bones left and right, but the poor boy didn't seem to know that progress like this was already very good. He kept on training, kept on over-working himself, and Aizawa had to sometimes knock the boy out when he insisted he was fine when he looked like a literal zombie.

Aizawa knew Shinsou never rested well. He also had a tendency to overwork. He was also scared to ask anyone, save for Midoriya, for help, and even approaching teachers to ask about rules or some clarification seems foreign to the boy, like he didn't know how to ask for help. Heck, he was sure Shinsou was only okay around Aizawa because he could erase his quirk should he use it by accident.

Both of them were problem children.

But could Aizawa blame them?

No.

They were kids.

They had been pushed aside their entire lives.

Aizawa wasn't going to separate the two boy when they were finally getting the care and attention they deserved at a slightly or much younger age.

And he wasn't going to let the other students do so either.


End file.
